


Title Here Sure

by Anonymous, orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pacifist Route, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sorry there was no original title and to be quite honest I couldn't think of one either) A pacifist run, but with a few things changed... Yeah, check the tags, my dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Title

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic posted on Tumblr: http://skelepreg.tumblr.com/post/142226274672/no-title
> 
> Written by: Anonymous
> 
> Permission given to upload story here!

The first impression Frisk got of Sans was “annoying brother.”

* * *

 

They loved his pranks and puns, of course. Those were hilarious. But when they saw him interact with Papyrus, they realized that, yes, he was probably like this 24/7, there was never any let up to the sarcasm or jokes, and they concluded that Sans, while laid-back and likable, could probably get really annoying.

As for the brother part? Well.

He really didn’t give off the impression of being an actual functioning adult. Papyrus kept on nagging at him, and Frisk was sure they heard him tell Sans to stop using shortcuts and to go home and sleep where it was warm. He didn’t seem to listen though.

So, yeah.

Annoying brother.

Their opinion shifted slightly when they got to Snowdin and began chatting with the locals.

“Or you could watch those wacky skeletons do their thing,” the shop owner said when they wanted to know what to do for fun around the area. “Usually only the tall one recently though, because of his brother’s condition. Word of advice: the shorter guy may sleep a lot, but try not to wake him up, yeah? He could use his rest.”

Frisk got a little worried at the term “condition.” They liked Sans. They didn’t want him to be sick. But they had to admit that Papyrus’s nagging made more sense in that context.

They walked around the town more, trying to get more information, but the next time they heard anything that might relate to Sans was at Grillby’s.

The bartender appeared to be made of flame. There was a smaller blue flame at his side peeking over the counter, reminiscent of the kid at the inn. They (she?) appeared to be interested in Frisk at first, but as they got closer to the bar she seemed to cower further behind it. When they reached it she was too far away to interact with. So they said hi to the bartender instead.

In response, there was a loud crackling of flames that almost sounded like words if Frisk tried hard enough. Sadly, they were not very well versed in fire language.

“Grillbz said not to mind lil’ Tempus, she tends to get shy,” translated the red bird lounging lazily in the chair.

They turned back to the fire monster—presumably Grillby—and the smaller fire monster—presumably Tempus. Now that they were looking, Tempus didn’t appear to be purely a fire monster like her dad. In fact, she seemed to be a flaming skeleton. The only other skeletons they’d seen were the brothers.

How interesting.

(Tempus would peek out farther from behind the counter the further they got away, but would retreat more the closer they got to it. When they were close to the door, Frisk turned around and waved. They think she might’ve even waved back.)

They got another clue at the bar, too, but they didn’t know it until later. It was when the drunk bunny at the booth said, “I guess the bartender’s pretty hot… but he’s _married_ … an’ I think they’re getting _another one_ …”

Snowdin was, indeed, full of mysteries.

Hanging out with Papyrus later on was… interesting. He had a book about advanced puzzle making with highlighter marks and folded corners all over it (they couldn’t even understand half the words) and yet he found pleasure in a children’s book too. Truly, he was an enigma.

Beyond that, though, they were able to glean more about the skeletons’ home life. There a few were unexpected things.

For example, the third room in the house, the one hidden behind the stairs. Just as they were about to enter it, Papyrus said, “OH, DON’T GO IN THERE- THAT’S JUST THE NURSERY. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE IT ALONE.”

Then the throwaway comment about Sans’s room. “THAT’S MY BROTHER’S ROOM! ONE WOULD THINK THAT BECAUSE HE SHARES IT WITH SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A COMPLETE SLOB, IT WOULD BE CLEAN, BUT NO!! THERE ARE STILL SOCKS EVERYWHERE!!! IT MUST BE BECAUSE SANS IS THE ONE WHO SPENDS THE MOST TIME IN IT.”

After their hangout was done with, Frisk could only come to one conclusion.

Sans was married to another skeleton lady, but the lady had an affair with Grillby which resulted in Tempus, and when Sans found out recently he began to die of heartbreak, which is what the shop owner meant when she said _condition_. He tells jokes all the time to keep people from suspecting his inner suffering. There’s a nursery in the house because Sans’s skeleton wife started a custody battle with Grillby, which they clearly expect to win, and even though Tempus is the result of the very affair Sans still can’t bring himself to hate her and fights for his wife, all while he’s getting closer and closer to death due to his heartbreak.

It’s all very tragic.

Then Sans takes them to lunch and that theory is thrown straight out the window.

After Sans appears them to Grillby’s and greets the patrons, they take a seat at the bar. There was a whoopie cushion on Frisk’s seat, which was completely expected, and Sans pretended that it totally wasn’t him, which was also completely expected.

What Frisk didn’t expect was Tempus brightening up considerably and trying to vault over the counter to Sans. Grillby grabbed her before she could make it over.

“… … … … … …,” he says. Tempus pouted in his arms and reluctantly nodded, and Frisk thinks they heard her quietly say _“‘kay.”_

“aw, c'mon, i don’t mind grillbz. hand her over.”

Grillby says something else.

“hey now, i’m not a delicate flower. i can handle holding my daughter for a couple seconds.”

Frisk thinks their brain shut down. Meanwhile, Tempus began to smile widely again, making grabby hands at Sans. Frisk hears her say _“Mommy!”_ Frisk doesn’t know anything anymore.

After Tempus was handed over the counter and nestled comfortably and happily in Sans’s lap (Grillby makes sure to leave a kiss on Sans’s cheek, which shortcircuits Frisk’s brain again), he turns to them and says, “so what’ll it be, kid?”

They are given a choice between fries and a hamburger. Well, at least they don’t have to think. They gesture to the option that says fries, and Sans sees their pick and nods in appreciation.

“yeah, that sounds pretty good. hear that grillby? we’ll have a double order of fries.”

Grillby nods, leaves, and returns with fries. Sans offers Frisk ketchup. They shake their head no. Sans offers Tempus ketchup, who emphatically shakes her head no and stares at Sans with expectation.

He winks at her and says, “well, more for me i guess,” and downs the whole thing.

Tempus laughs and Frisk thinks they hear her whisper _“Mommy, you’re so gross!”_

Lunch continues as normal. Sans seems to ignore the fact that there’s a child sitting on him, and Tempus just plays with his phalanges and eats the occasional french fry, and a couple times giggles at Grillby’s demonstration of sparks.

After Sans is done talking to them, he seems prepared to leave, but before that can happen Tempus asks, “Why’re you getting so fat?” She has apparently forgotten that there are other people around, because she spoke in a normal volume- which was, honestly, still too quiet for anyone not close by to hear.

Sans does not seem offended. Instead, he answers in a tone of voice that says he’s been asked many times before, “cuz you’re gonna be a big sister soon, sweetie.”

“ok.” A brief pause. “So why’d you gotta get fat for that?”

Grillby starts to cough. Frisk doesn’t think he really needs to cough. Sans doesn’t seem to think so either because he glares at him.

“well, the baby’s gotta grow somewhere, and that somewhere just happens to be my stomach.”

Tempus seems horrified. “Did'ja _eat someone?”_

Sans looks like he gives up on everything. “kiddo, i’ve tried to explain this to you many times, and i think at this point i have to say that you’ll figure it out when you’re older.”

Tempus looks unsatisfied. Grillby is hunched over gripping the bar with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Sans still looks like he gives up on everything.

Frisk is pretty sure that they’re about as confused as Tempus is. But, hey, at least they’re also pretty sure that Sans isn’t dying of heartbreak anymore.


	2. Part 2 of FILTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written fully by: Anonymous

Frisk left Grillby’s with a much more open-minded idea about the way monsters worked than before.

* * *

 

Or, well. maybe. They’re still trying to equate _boy=pregnant_ in their head, but they’re getting there. The good thing about monsters was that you could say “magic” and walk away. And that’s exactly what Frisk planned to do.

After Sans was done trying to explain his… pregnancy… to Tempus, he handed her back over to Grillby. She seemed tired at that point so he carried her through the fire exit, “to put her to nap,” Sans said. And then he left and Frisk was alone in the bar.

Talking to the patrons again, they figured out that Sans and Grillby have been married for about seven years, Tempus was three years old, and that Papyrus has been trying to get Sans to take time off work until he gave birth. One of the dogs mentioned how strange it was that Sans didn’t immediately jump on the chance to skip off work for multiple months, and another dog thought it had something to do with the door that led to the Ruins. For some reason. Who knew why the dog thought that.

Whatever. It wasn’t really a mystery anymore. The only problem now is that Frisk didn’t think they could ever see Sans as a motherly figure, and it also seemed strangely hard to believe that he actually bothered to do something like get married. The way he acted didn’t line up with what his life seemed like at all.

So they stopped thinking about it once they passed by Sans’s station in Waterfall again. He waved at them. They continued on their journey.

They passed by Sans again at some point. He let them look through his telescope for free, but there was nothing to see but pink. They didn’t get the point until they glanced at their reflection in the water and saw that their eye was pink.

Classic Sans.

The next time they saw him he was sleeping at a sentry station near the entrance to Hotland. They didn’t bother trying to wake him up because they remembered what the bunny in Snowdin said about letting him sleep, but Undyne seemed angry about his nap. When they walked back, he was gone. They wished Sans would show them his shortcuts. They always have to take the long way.

Frisk met him again later, after befriending Undyne. They are amazed at how he managed to acquire so many sentry stations, even though he seemed to have turned this one into an illegal hotdog stand.

Tempus was there too, peeking over the side the exact same way she was doing at Grillby’s. This time, though, she didn’t retreat when Frisk approached, so they were actually able to interact with her.

…

She seems too shy for conversation. Seems like Sans is the only option, besides the other hotdog buyers.

“your inventory’s too full, kid,” he said after they tried to buy a ‘dog with a full inventory. “man, where am i supposed to put this thing?” He playfully turned to Tempus with a raised… eyeridge?

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Put it on there head! Put it on they’re head!”

“what, you think they want me to put it on their head?” Sans asked. “also sweetie, remember, when we’re talking about things belonging to other people it’s 'their.’ got it?”

“Oh,” she said.

“so kid,” he looked back to Frisk, “guess i’m gonna have to put this 'dog on your head.”

They tried to buy more hotdogs after that, but they kept on becoming headdogs, and Tempus kept encouraging them. Sadly though, Sans’s naturally short arms failed him eventually, and he set the limit at 30.

“But _mommy,_ ” Tempus whined.

“i can’t help it. my arms aren’t very long, y'know. i just can’t reach too far.”

Tempus pouted, but he was obviously telling the truth so she decided to let it go.

What a cute kid, Frisk thought.

And thus they continued on their journey. It was a lot more interesting for them than before because they realized that they could call Papyrus and Undyne all the time now, and also look at Alphys’s status updates. They kind of wished they could figure out how to turn off the notifications for that one, though.

Later, they went to dinner with Sans at the MTT resort. Tempus wasn’t there. He talked about a lot of things. He said he was planning on killing them.

They realized that he could actually be serious on occasions.

There were a lot of things Sans didn’t mention then, they think. He kept on looking off, putting his hand on his midsection sometimes. But whatever it was, he ended up keeping it to himself.

After that, even when things were looking up and they were feeling hopeful and determined, they couldn’t get rid of the somber mood lingering around them. They were getting to the castle, they were going to have to find a way to spare Asgore and leave the monsters suffering underground. When Alphys told them that they’d have to kill the king, the hopefulness left and the somber feeling enveloped.

But Frisk was still Determined.

And so they (or, rather, Asriel) finally broke the barrier.

Immediately after they woke up their monster friends all congratulated them. Except Sans.

The first thing Sans said was, “i should totally call grillby and tell him to come up here.”

“SANS!!” Papyrus yelled. “WHILE THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, YOU STILL HAVEN’T TOLD FRISK THAT THEY DID A GOOD JOB!”

“i told them while they were sleeping.”

“THAT DOESN’T COUNT!”

“Wait,” Undyne said. “Why would he need to call-”

“Oh!” Toriel interrupted, seemingly remembering something. “Isn’t this 'Grillby’ the husband you were telling me about?”

“that would be the guy, yes.”

“Yes, please call him! I would love to meet him.”

“Are you guys trying to tell me that _SANS IS MARRIED?”_

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Undyne.

“…YES?” Papyrus answered confusedly. “WHY?”

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW???”

“how could you not know?” For the first time, Frisk actually saw Sans surprised.

_“How was I supposed to know?”_

“Undyne,” Asgore cut in gently. “Grillby and Sans have been married for… was it seven years? I think it’s been seven years by now. Speaking of which, you should bring Tempus here too. I haven’t seen her since she was a few months old.”

Undyne looked horrified. “You knew about this too, Asgore? AND WHO IS TEMPUS?”

“tempus is my daughter. and, uh, asgore was actually invited to our wedding.”

“If there is _anything else you’re not telling me-”_

“i’m pregnant.”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FU-”

“U-um, Undyne, maybe, uh, not in front of Frisk?” stammered Alphys.

“YES, CHILDREN ARE VERY IMPRESSIONABLE,” added Papyrus.

“Wait, Alphys, don’t tell me you knew about this too.”

“Uh. Well.”

Frisk decided to leave at that point. It sounded like the monsters needed some time to sort out their problems.

When everyone did the obligatory watch the sunset thing later on, Grillby and Tempus managed to join them. It took ages for them to trek through the drier caves of Waterfall, long enough that Frisk had been done speaking to everyone they encountered through the underground. Undyne seemed weirded out by their existence, even though she’s eaten at Grillby’s many times before and has probably seen them both at some point. She just never knew how they were related to Sans before then.

She looked even more weirded out when Tempus greeted Sans with “Hi mommy!” and stayed glued to her parents’ side.

Frisk is glad that they’re not the only one who finds Sans being domestic strange.


End file.
